


The Art of Being Inconspicuous

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Campo Bahia, Everyone Is Gay, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Crack, German National Team, M/M, Philipp is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Five times that Philipp had to cover for the mess of his teammates and the one time he was the one to mess things up...





	The Art of Being Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> Dear ash,  
> so this is the story I teased, my failure when I tried writing your request. Like I said, it turned out way different than I expected, but I had too much fun with it to drop the idea and I have a feeling you will find it just as amusing. ;-)
> 
> To my readers:  
> I have been wanting to write another 5+1 story for quite a while now and only after I finished it did I realize that it has been exactly one year now since I wrote my last one, 'Tell Me What's On Your Mind' which was my first work in the Football Fandom. What a lovely coincidence! :)

 

 

**The Art of Being Inconspicuous**

 

Being a captain was a hard job. Being the captain of a bunch of young men with the minds of sixteen year old teenagers was even harder. Sometimes Philipp wondered when exactly he had signed up for all this shit, but he had become so used to cleaning up his teammates’ messes that he didn’t think Brazil would change much. The guys would be fooling around a bit and it would be up to Philipp to hide it from Jogi and the rest of the training staff. It was a miracle that Jogi was still clueless about what was going on in his team, but Philipp surely wouldn’t complain. And after having made it through the Euros two years ago where Philipp had more covering up to do than he was comfortable with, he hadn’t been too worried about Brazil.

He had expected that those weeks would be very straining for him, but really, how hard could it be?

He should have become a tiny bit worried when he made the plan for the house arrangements with Jogi, Hansi and Oliver. Philipp had managed to make them separate the ‘couples’ of their team without Jogi getting suspicious, reasoning that the new guys like Christoph and Erik needed an oldie to get comfortable in the team; that putting Lukas and Bastian in one house was just asking for trouble and so on.

Philipp was mightily proud with himself when the house arrangements only brought one source of danger, namely Sami and Mesut in one house. Philipp could easily deal with that and focus on playing football for once. Or so he had thought…

 

***

 

1.

 

 _Campo Bahia is absolutely wonderful_ , Philipp thought to himself not for the first time as he stretched out on the chair he was currently occupying after having swum a few rounds in the pool. Next to him Miro was reading the newspapers, his face reddened a bit from the merciless sun. Most of their teammates were either in the pool or their houses doing God knows what. Philipp really didn’t want to know. As long as they were being inconspicuous in public and everyone ended up in his own bed when Jogi was doing his nightly inspection rounds, Philipp didn’t care.

Their coach was sitting in a chair at the other side of the pool, discussing something with Hansi, so no danger as of now. With a content sigh Philipp relaxed and closed his eyes to bathe in the sun.

He was just about to nap a bit when the sound of _giggling_ came to his ears. He was wide awake in an instant, surging up and looking for the source of the sound because his teammates didn’t giggle. Well, unless they were getting up to something.

“At the left side of the pool,” Miro supplied helpfully and that’s when Philipp finally saw them. Mesut lying on his air mattress and Sami on top of him, kissing him.

“No, no, no!” Philipp muttered and his eyes snapped up to Jogi who had also turned to the two teammates with a raised eyebrow, too far away to make out all the details, but with the position they were in it wasn’t that hard to figure out what they were doing.

“Coach, we need a doctor!” Philipp shouted to Jogi, effectively drawing his attention before he dove into the pool. He prayed to whoever deity was listening that Mesut hadn’t moved as he swam until he reached the two younger men, glaring at them darkly.

Both of them had turned to him with a frown and he glared darkly at Mesut. “Close your eyes and do not move!” he hissed with venom. “Pretend you’re unconscious. And you, Sami, pretend you’re giving him artificial respiration.”

Mesut obeyed and Philipp turned his head back to Jogi who was standing at the edge of the pool, at a loss of what to do. “What’s wrong, Philipp?”

“It’s Mesut,” Philipp wailed dramatically, glad to see Sami getting with the program and bending down to listen for Mesut’s breathing. “It must be the heat, he has fallen unconscious.”

Jogi paled and he whirled around, shouting for the medical stuff to get a move on. Philipp heaved a sigh of relief before scowling at Sami. “Now you two behave until you’re back behind closed doors. You’re the only ones who get to share a house and you of all people have to make out in the pool?!”

Shaking his head he swam away, leaving them to deal with the medical stuff and a very worried Jogi alone. He had already done more than enough.

He pulled himself out of the pool under the amused glance of Miro who handed him his towel before remarking, “I think you’re the only one who takes the hiding part seriously. The others don’t seem to care anymore.”

“I know,” Philipp admitted with a groan before he plopped down in his chair. “But I’m just doing that for their own good. Do you really think Jogi and the rest of the management would approve if they found out half of their team is fucking? I don’t think so!”

Miro winced. “You make it sound so trivial. You know there are deeper feelings involved.”

“Which is why I’m covering for them, otherwise I wouldn’t care if Jogi found out about them.”

Miro looked at him curiously. “Why are you so grumpy? I’m the old man of the team, I’m the one who is supposed to act like a dad.”

“But you’re too laid back about the whole thing, so I got to step up to the role,” Philipp complained. “Besides, I’m the captain. The team is my responsibility and apparently that includes seeing to their private lives staying private.”

He had to shake his head at his own words…

 

***

 

2.

 

The second time Philipp had to intervene was the evening after their first match of the group stage, their win against Portugal. He had expected something to happen that night and was therefore keeping an eye on the house of the training staff, wondering when Jogi would show up to shoo the guys into their own beds.

Philipp had only checked on them twenty minutes ago, finding half of them drunk but otherwise surprisingly docile. But Philipp didn’t trust the peace one bit. It was most likely just the calm before the storm.

He could see Jogi and Hansi walking from the restaurant to their house which meant Philipp had exactly eight minutes to warn the team. He got up from his bed and left the house in a hurry, heading for house number three where the party was still in full swing. Lukas’ house because obviously where else could the best party be?

The situation was just like Philipp had left it, his slightly intoxicated teammates celebrating and embarrassing themselves, nothing out of the ordinary. Bastian and Lukas were the noisiest ones, wandering from one corner of the room to the other, arms slung around each other’s waist and occasionally placing sloppy smooches on each other’s cheek. But it was Bastian and Lukas, they did that all the time anyway so no need to worry there.

Philipp let his gaze wander over the others, satisfied to see that they were behaving for once. Maybe he was just being too hard on them?

He slid onto the couch between Manuel and Thomas just in time before the door burst open and Jogi stood at the threshold, looking both amused and tired as he took in the chaotic state of the room.

“Alright, boys, enough celebrating, it’s time for bed now!”

“Oh, come on,” Lukas complained with his best puppy eye stare. “It was our first match and our first victory today, it is something special.”

“Yes, it is,” Jogi agreed. “It was our first match and there are many more to follow. Which means I need all of you well rested and in your best shape. So get back to bed right now!”

There was collective grumbling as everybody got up while Philipp pushed the straying ones back to their housemates.

The members of house number one was the least drunk one and therefore easily located: Miro, Toni, Roman, André, Mario and Shkodran. But houses two and four were a different matter…

Philipp froze as he realized his mistake: He had merely paid attention to the present teammates, not the absent ones. Because he hadn’t considered that somebody could be absent. Philipp mentally slapped himself, but it was too late now, Jogi had noticed it as well.

“Where are Mats and Benedikt?” Jogi asked.

The others in the room fell silent, except for a snickering Thomas. “Upstairs. In the bathroom.”

Philipp shot him a warning look, but it was too late now anyway. Jogi frowned. “What would they do in the bathroom together?”

Thomas only giggled harder and despite Philipp’s hard stare, he responded in a suggestive voice. “Probably showering each other in ki-“

“Showering together!” Philipp cut in loudly, kicking against Thomas’s shin under the table while faking a calm smile towards his coach. “They have had a bit too much to drink and vomited over each other, so they had to take a shower right away.”

“Oh,” was all that Jogi commented, screwing up his face. “Then I should perhaps check up on them and advise them to go to bed.”

Philipp got up from the couch in an instant, hurrying towards the bathroom himself. "No, it’s alright, I will do that. I’m the captain, they are my responsibility.”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he slammed the door shut behind him, not stopping until he reached the bathroom. The walls and mirror were fogged up and Philipp slowed down to avoid slipping on the floor and he turned towards the shower. The water was still running, but it wasn’t the only hot and steamy thing going on at the moment.

Well, Thomas hadn’t been completely wrong. Mats and Benni had probably been showering each other in kisses, but they were well past that stage. Mats had Benni pressed up against the wall, kissing him ardently while his right hand was stroking Benni’s cock.

Philipp stood there, torn between interrupting them and leaving silently. Why did he accept the captain’s band again?

Benni’s loud moan cut through his self-pity. “Mats, please.”

The Dortmunder didn’t seem too inclined to show mercy though because he merely chuckled and whatever he did made Benni whine only harder. “You like, that, hm?”

Philipp sighed as he steeled himself for his fate and approached the shower, raising his voice. “I really hate to interrupt you two, but Jogi is waiting next door.”

Both men flinched and Benni’s face turned a shade darker while Mats, apparently not familiar with the concept of embarrassment didn’t even stop his stroking. “We’re kind of busy right now, Fips.”

“Do you really want me to tell him that?” Philipp countered challengingly and for a horrifying moment it looked like Mats wanted to agree. Then he sighed regretfully, “Alright, give us three minutes.”

“Now!” Philipp argued and he couldn’t help but sound annoyed when Mats returned his attention to his boyfriend, his hand speeding up its movements.

“Those three minutes are in your own interest,” Mats replied with all the patience in the world while Benni’s groans became louder. “I can’t let Benni leave with a raging hard-on, can I?”

Philipp shook his head, but turned around to leave and think of an excuse.

He wasn’t fast enough to miss Benni’s loud cry when he came…

 

***

 

3.

 

The third time was the one Philipp had expected all along.

Basti and Lukas had been so obvious for the past few years that Jogi had long ago stopped being suspicious and came to the conclusion that those two idiots were just fooling around on a constant basis.

Philipp had wondered for a long time when the day would come that those two did something that crossed the line. The day before their quarterfinal against France seemed to be the one.

It was early morning and the rest of the team was already on the bus to head for the airport except for the two men in question.

Philipp was shifting in his seat beside Per and anxiously checking his watch every thirty seconds. They were ten minutes late already and he could see that Jogi was Starting to get annoyed. “Does anybody have an idea where Basti and Lukas are?” He turned to Per expectantly. “Lukas’ house is your responsibility. So where is he?”

Per shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know. He wasn’t in his bed when I checked on him this morning, so I assumed he was already eating breakfast in the restaurant.”

Philipp frowned. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember seeing either Lukas or Bastian at breakfast. He hadn’t thought much of it, in too much need for his coffee to care about those idiots’ whereabouts, but now…

Jogi shifted his attention to Manu and Benedikt at his other side. “And what about Basti? You two must have seen him somewhere.” He sounded short of begging.

Benedikt bit his lip, blushing slightly. “Don’t know, I wasn’t in my bed this morning.”

Philipp tensed, looking panicked at their coach who looked more confused than anything else. “Why not?”

Benedikt’s eyes darted to the seat in front of him where Mats was laughing softly. “Because I was with Mats.”

“Again?” Jogi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Philipp paled and he surged up from his seat so fast that he yanked his earphones out of Per’s earlobe who yelped in surprise. Philipp patted the Schalker’s shoulder with more force than what was perhaps appropriate while directing a wide smile towards Jogi. “With Mats and me, yes. I called them to me before breakfast to talk about tactics for tomorrow’s game. You know, defenders among themselves.” God, what was he even talking about? He had never discussed tactics with other players without their coach.

Surprise crossed Jogi’s face before his lips quirked up into a pleased smile. “Really? That’s great, I appreciate that your efforts to help improve our team’s performance.”

Philipp felt a bit guilt at that compliment while he watched Jogi return to the front of the bus, but he had only defused one situation and his eyes widened when he realized that Jogi was leaving the bus. “Where is he going?!” he asked horrified even though he already knew the answer.

“To Basti’s room in house number four I guess,” Manuel supplied helpfully and Philipp only managed a dark glare before he hurried after Jogi.

He reached the older man at the entrance to the camp. “Why won’t you let me check up on these two? You surely have more important things to do than searching for two people who have most likely just overslept.”

“You’re right, I truly have more important things to do,” Jogi replied grimly and Philipp heaved a sigh of relief. Until the coach added, “But they are part of my team and it’s time I finally threaten them for jeopardizing the rest of us with their pranks. That’s not something I will burden you with.”

Philipp wracked his brain for something else to say that would make his coach turn around and leave, but he couldn’t come up with anything convincing, hoping instead that Lukas and Bastian were in a presentable state by now.

When they let themselves into the house, the sound of giggling came from the kitchen, so the two were at least awake and not in bed anymore. That was something at least. Philipp’s joy was short-lived though when he reached his two teammates with Jogi following close behind.

The two younger men were standing in front of the sink with their backs towards Philipp and Jogi, but the captain was too used to their behavior not to recognize the situation right away. Bastian had apparently been trying to wash the dishes when his boyfriend had assaulted him from behind, pressing Bastian tightly against the edge of the sink while resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“Typical,” Philipp muttered as he watched his teammates turning around without even trying to smooth the delicate situation.

Jogi stopped a few feet away from them, looking between Lukas’ and Bastian’s faces warily. “What are you two doing?”

Lukas chuckled, but it seemed like at least Bastian had read Philipp’s warning scowl right because he beat his boyfriend to it. “I just burnt my finger.”

He held his fingers under the still running water to prove his point while Lukas. “Yes, Basti is such a crybaby sometimes, he was whining so loudly that I just had to give him a helping hand. Or rather I was trying to.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Bastian and Philipp cut in, barely able to hide his annoyance with his teammates. “Good for him. But the bus is waiting and we need to hurry now, so why don’t you two finally get dressed, so that we can leave now?” He quickly shooed them out of the kitchen before starting to do the dishes himself, a very irritated Jogi eventually joining him.

The awkward silence between them stretched while they were waiting for the other two to come back with their stuff, but when fifteen minutes had passed and the two still hadn’t returned, Jogi turned to Philipp again. “I guess they forgot to pack yesterday and that’s why they’re taking so long? Perhaps you could help them?”

“Yes, sure,” Philipp agreed, intending to chide them both for most likely spending the night with much more pleasant activities than packing.

When he opened the door to the bedroom though, the view of the two men making out on the bed made him groan in annoyance.

At least Jogi had stayed in the kitchen, Philipp thought to himself as he started to pack his friends’ bags himself…

 

***

 

4.

 

Philipp was so relieved that Jogi was too drunk the night after the won game against France to check up on the team’s whereabouts. Otherwise he would have perhaps seen a lot of things that would be rather hard to explain.

At least that’s what Philipp was convinced of when the chaotic evening in his house ended with a very affectionate Benedikt dragging his boyfriend into Philipp’s – _Philipp’s!!_ – bedroom with promises of ‘a proper reward for his winning goal’. It wasn’t hard to imagine what the blond meant with that and Philipp got his suspicion confirmed when he once passed the room and could hear Mats’ screams of pleasure through the closed door.

But fortunately Jogi hadn’t shown up and so Philipp had been able to spend the night with Per. Only because his own bed was occupied of course…

The tall defender had been more amused with Philipp latest concerns than what was appropriate and this morning was no different. Philipp had just put his clothes on when Per had emerged from under the blanket, pulling Philipp back down for a lazy kiss.

“You’re taking all of this way too serious, darling.”

“And you’re way too laid back,” Philipp retorted instantly. “If someone from the training staff finds out that half of the team is fucking, we’re screwed. Even if we all get to stay on the team, then we will be separated every time we have to share rooms.”

“Why are you so sure that Jogi would mind?” Per asked him. “And besides why do you always say ‘fuck’ instead of ‘making love’? You make it sound so trivial.”

Philipp sighed, but he could feel his annoyance fading away and he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. It’s just easier to stay reasonable when I belittle their feelings instead of acknowledging that they truly love each other.”

“I know,” Per replied with a soft smile. “Not that I don’t like you being a grumpy dad, but I have to admit that I miss you showing your romantic side these days.”

Philipp chuckled before leaning forward, stopping just short of Per's lips. “I'll shower you in romance once we're back home and I don't have to take care of two dozen children.”

Per shook his head in amusement, but closed the distance to capture Philipp's lips in another soft kiss, making the smaller moan moan as he pulled demandingly at his shirt to pull him back into bed. Perhaps Philipp would have even given in to him, just this once. But the sound of animated talking – of _chaos –_ coming from outside made him freeze.

“What's going on now?” he asked annoyed and stepped out of his boyfriend's embrace. He could see some of his teammates standing outside, looking expectantly towards the entrance of the camp where someone seemed to be arriving.

Philipp frowned and he quickly hurried out of his house, coming to stand beside a pleased looking Thomas. “What's going on? Who is arriving?”

The younger man's grin widened. “Take a look at him yourself. I can't believe he has actually flown to Brazil just to see his boyfriend.”

Philipp paled. _Boyfriend?!_

He approached the little crowd at the entrance with Per and Thomas in tow, wondering who of his teammates had thrown caution to the wind this time and he came just in time to see a familiar blond quiff entering the camp.

Of course. Who else would be so carelessly obvious other than Marco and Mario?

Philipp watched Mario making his way through the players and Marco throwing himself in the younger man's arms, all of this with the sudden urge to throw himself of a cliff. This was getting ridiculous.

Philipp had not even fully regained his composure when a familiar voice came from behind him. “Marco? What a nice surprise, what are you doing here?”

It was Jogi. As though Philipp didn't have enough problems to deal with already.

Marco pulled back from hugging Mario, but only to sling an arm around the latter's shoulder. “Mario sent me a message and told me he really missed me. Of course I had to come and brighten his day.” He smiled adoringly at Mario and Philipp knew he had to intervene again if he didn't want them to make out right in front of their coach.

“Oh, Marco, why am I not surprised that it was Mario's message that finally made you give in?” he asked, failing to hide his sarcasm as he grinned at the winger with an expression that hopefully conveyed to the two lovebirds that they would do good to keep quiet now. “I mean we all sent you messages and you don't respond until you get Mario's one. Typical.”

Marco blushed, he had never been a good liar but a least he sounded halfway convincing when he responded, “Well, you know me. I can never say no to my best friend.”

 _Uh-huh,_ Philipp added mentally. He knew that very well indeed.

Luckily Jogi bought the half-lie though because he started laughing at that. “You're crazy, Marco. Flying to Brazil just to see your friend. But do whatever you want.” Their coach turned around and left then still chuckling amusedly.

As soon as he was gone, Philipp whipped his head around. “You will not do whatever you want, not when somebody could see you!” he hissed angrily at the two men.

But the way they were looking at each other now made him doubt they had really heard him. He stared after them as they were heading for Mario's house, barely able to believe that was had just happened was actually real.  
“What was Mario thinking? Inviting Marco and probably shagging him until the tournament is over.”

He didn't have to look at Per to see him rolling his eyes. “What did we just say about your language.”

“More romance, sugar and flowers, yes I remember,” Philipp replied with a sigh and let his boyfriend and Thomas steer him away from the scene. “But seriously how stupid could Mario be to ask his boyfriend to come here?”

Per didn't respond while Thomas had suddenly turned a deep shade of red and had a bad coughing fit. Perhaps he had swallowed a bug?

Philipp shrugged it off.

 

***

 

5.

 

Two days before their final match Philipp sat in the chair in front of his house with his head in his hands, wondering for the utmost time what he had done to deserve this.

Most of the other players were crowding the newcomer similar to how they had welcomed Marco into the camp, only Per had stayed behind with Philipp out of sympathy.

The captain had dropped into the chair the moment he had lain eyes on the Polish striker who would soon become his teammate at Bayern Munich and who had apparently heeded to his boyfriend's call.

Robert Lewandowski had barely time to take off his dark sunglasses before Thomas had thrown himself into his arms with a squeal of joy and suddenly they were kissing. In the middle of the camp. In public. Wonderful.

Philipp could only watch as a dumbfounded Jogi stared at the two kissing men and he flinched when Per sat down beside him, patting his leg comfortingly. “Don't pull such a face, Fips. They're not in the same national team, there is no reason for them to hide their relationship in front of Jogi.”

“I know,” Philipp replied and he leaned the side of his face against Per's chest, feeling tired all of a sudden. “I just dread all of the scenes I will surely be walking in the remaining days. Thomas was never very good at keeping his paws off Lewy.”

Per laughed and placed a soft kiss to his hair. “Oh come on, it could be worse. At least you won't have to hide anything from Jogi for once.”

Twelve hours later Per's words were proven wrong though. It was 1 am and because of the bus leaving early in the morning, the whole camp was already sleeping. Or at least they were inside their houses.

Philipp had only woken up to relieve himself, but on his way back to his room, he heard strange sounds coming through the open door.

Splashing of water. Apparently someone was taking a nightly bath.

Philipp was way too tired to deal with anything of the kind, but when the next splash was accompanied by giggling from definitely more than only one person, he changed his mind and stepped out onto the porch.

He froze upon seeing the three men inside the pool, too surprised to do anything but stare.

Thomas and Robert were kissing passionately, breaking out into giggles every time they broke apart for air. But what really took Philipp off-guard was the equally naked man standing behind Thomas, holding on to his hips under the water while pressing his front against the younger man's back.

What the hell was Manuel doing with Thomas and Robert in the pool?!

Philipp's unspoken question got answered when he saw Robert's hand disappearing under the surface of the water and the answering moan of Thomas made it perfectly clear where his boyfriend's hand had wandered to. And as though that wasn't enough for Philipp's poor eyes, the next moment Robert leaned forward. For a foolish moment Philipp thought Robert would kiss Thomas' earlobe, but then Manuel leaned forward as well and suddenly his and Robert's lips met above Thomas' shoulder. Robert pressed himself closer against Thomas' fronts, apparently speeding up his hand's movements on Thomas' cock judging by the way the younger man whined and tightened his arms around the Pole's back. Manuel had surrendered to Robert by now, letting the latter take charge of their ardent kiss with more tongue involved than Philipp would have liked to see. But it only got worse when Manuel and Thomas both jerked, followed by a heated “Yes, Manu, that's it!” from the latter as the goalkeeper started to move rhythmically. Finally Philipp found the strength to turn his eyes away now that he knew who was inside of whom and well, he didn't intend to stay around to find out who would be inside of whom later on.

Too. Much. Information.

He hurried to get back inside his own bed though he would be lying if he said the image of the three lovers in the water wasn't haunting him until he fell into a restless sleep...

 

***

 

+1

 

Philipp was drunk. Completely and utterly wasted – alright, most likely not that bad, but still far more intoxicated than he was usually comfortable with. But to be honest he could care less at the moment when he and his teammates had just become world champions for the first time in their lives.

Mario had disappeared from the noisy party around half an hour ago and though Philipp hadn't seen him leave, he could very well imagine that the winning goalscorer let himself be celebrated by someone very special.

The rest of the squad was still present though Robert and Manuel were all over each other, making out on one of the couches like there was no tomorrow with their long limbs sprawled over a grinning Thomas' legs.

The three of them were most likely the only truly worrisome thing going on right now, but despite Jogi sipping his drink at the bar merely a few feet away from them and shooting irritated glances towards the three men, Philipp couldn't find it himself to care.

He was a world champion now and he was very drunk, no brain capacity left to worry about vanities.

Philipp had to giggle at his own thought and turned to his side where Per was watching him amusedly. “Darling, you're far too drunk. You should sleep a bit.”

“Shhh!” Philipp retorted loudly, putting his finger to Per's lips. “Don't call me 'darling', someone could hear you.”

Indeed, Jogi was already turning to them with a strange expression, confirming Philipp's fear.

Per gently batted his finger away though. “He doesn't have to hear me say it when you're shouting it out loud.”

“I'm not shouting!” Philipp argued only to hear Thomas call over to him.

“Yes, Fips, you do!”

Philipp scowled at him darkly – or rather he tried to, but it was kind of hard to do that when he had the sudden urge to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

“I can call my boyfriend who I want whenever I want,” he said, stumbling over the words halfway through the sentence.

The younger man didn't respond though because Manuel had let go of Robert only to push himself onto Thomas' lap and start kissing him instead.

Philipp watched them for a long moment, feeling arousal build up in his groin at the sight of his two teammates kissing and Robert sitting up to nibble along Manuel's earlobe. Philipp was distantly aware that he should mind what was happening, but as he continued to stare at them he couldn't for the life of him remember the reason. It was kind of hard to think reasonably with too much alcohol slowing down his brain as well as the way too steamy scene unfolding in front of him.

He heard Per whispering to him from the side. “You really like this a lot, don't you?”

The protest was already on Philipp's tongue, but a look at the very visible budge in his own jeans made him shut his mouth. No use in arguing that point.

“I guess so,” he breathed instead and he let out a soft sigh when he felt Per's lips at the side of his throat right where he loved to be kissed.

“Want to go to bed now?” Per breathed against his skin in a seductive voice that only turned Philipp on even more. The latter let himself be pulled up from his seat and leaned closer into his boyfriend's side, his eyes briefly landing on a shirtless Bastian on the couch whose torso was covered in what looked a lot like chocolate sauce with a very devoted Lukas licking his way down towards his waistband.

Once again Philipp had the feeling he should mind this, but he was way too turned on to care. He let Per lead him away, further into the hallway before having enough of all the silly cat and mouse play. Without warning Philipp surged forward, raising himself on his tiptoes to crush his lips against those of the tall defender, making them stumble back against the wall right next what looked an awful lot like Sami and Mesut making out as well.

Before he could think about it too closely, Per returned the kiss and all rational thought left Philipp as he lost himself in passion.

 

***

 

“Well, this was a very enlightening night.”

Philipp opened his eyes at those words, blinking a few times before being able to focus. He was lying in his bed, spooning a still asleep Per. That alone wouldn't have been very worrisome, but when he let his eyes travel to the other side of the bed, he froze upon seeing the two men smiling at him nervously.

Philipp stared back at them, trying to remember why Mats and Benedikt were in his bed. If his memory was to be trusted than the two had already been there when Philipp and Per had come into the room. Very naked and very loud.

Philipp groaned, sure that it couldn't get any worse, but when he turned to the other side and saw the figure leaning against the doorway, he was finally able to place the voice who had woken him.

Jogi Löw was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, any explanation for this, Philipp?”

He was unable to respond, feeling like he was going to vomit and he wasn't sure if his hangover or this horrible situation was to blame. He had no words to explain what just happened.

He wasn't sure what to make of the smirk appearing on Jogi's face. “Marco and Mario were a lot more relaxed than you are right now.”

“Marco and Mario?” Philipp repeated horrified and he knew from the look in his coach's eyes in what situation Jogi must have found the two younger men.

Jogi chuckled. “Seriously though, why were you trying to hide all these relationships from me? Did you really think I would mind that half of the team is together?”

Philipp frowned. “You don't?”

“Why would I?” Jogi retorted confidently. “I don't see how that would affect the team's performance. It certainly hasn't hurt my own performance that I'm in a three year long relationship with Hansi.”

Philipp dropped his head to hide his embarrassment, feeling so unbelievably stupid. Per had been right, he had been far too serious about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments - feedback is love! :)


End file.
